Couch'd
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A short drabble about the 'cutest' tag team in the 'E today.


_A/N: It's not much, but after watching the end of SmackDown tonight it had to be written. So here is some Jerishow fluff for those that like this pairing. Might do more with them in the future but we all know where my heart lies. XD Anyways enjoy everyone!_

* * *

"What took you so long?" Chris grouched as he and Paul made their way backstage, Chris' arm still wrapped tightly around the larger man's waist.

"I'm sorry, but boats aren't as fast as planes." Paul murmured as he stopped and hoisted the smaller man up onto a sound crate. "Are you ok though?"

He started to inspect the blonde for any visible bruising or cuts, making small noises in the back of his throat when he seen the bands of purple starting to form around his neck. Chris batted Pauls' large hands away, wanting to get out of the eyes of the others backstage and slid off the crate, not guessing that he was actually a lot higher in the air than it seemed. His ankles buckled and he pitched forwards, wrapping his arms around Paul's waist to steady himself.

"C'mon little man, lets get you to the locker room." Paul picked him up and carried him bridal style through the crowds of people, snarling at those that dared open their mouths.

Moments before they actually made it to their destination a loud booming 'Irvine' caught rang out and Paul turned around, rolling his eyes and sighing when he seen Glenn standing at the other end of the hall with one arm wrapped around Mark, his lips curled down into a frown as the older man hissed in pain.

"Ignore them, they aren't worth our time." Chris spat before burying his face in Paul's wide chest.

"I told you not to pick a fight with Mark."

"How was I supposed to know that his twink would come out and help him?"

"Chris, if there is one thing I've never heard Glenn called it is a twink." Paul laughed.

However the heavy chuckling fell away and Chris risked a look over, instantly turning his face back into Paul's chest when he seen that Glenn and Mark were heading their way. Mark looked to be worn out past the point of being able to stand and it was obvious that if Glenn hadn't of had his arm around the older man's waist then Mark would have been passed out on the floor. Chris took some measure of pride in knowing that he had pushed the Deadman so far past his limits but hated the fact that Mark had still been scripted to win the bout. He frowned and started to play with the edges of Paul's gear, wishing that they had just left for the hotel after the match.

"Can't we just go into the locker room?" Chris groaned; snuggling as close as he could the large man and inhaling the scent that he'd missed.

"There was no call for that damned double team." Glenn growled when he got close. "You both know that Mark has back problems."

"Well maybe if he didn't fuck you through a mattress each night he wouldn't have those problems." Chris grumbled.

"What was that little man?"

"Listen Glenn, it was all done to make it look good." Paul said trying to placate the other bald man, a large goofy grin on his face. "Besides it wasn't necessary for you to go after Chris either."

"If you hadn't of left him alone in the ring like the pansy ass woman you are I would have gone after you."

"Yeah! Why did you leave me in there to fend for myself?" Chris cried, bringing his head up to glare at Paul; angry now at what the large man had done.

"See what you did Glenn?" Paul growled before turning his attention back to Chris. "Look Chris, I only did what I thought would look good for the cameras."

"Lemme down." Chris wiggled and struggled until Paul released him, a scowl on his face as stared up at the large man. "Well then I hope sleeping on the couch will look good for the cameras." Chris shoved Paul and ducked into his locker room, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

"I really hate you sometimes." Paul growled as Glenn laughed at him.

"Enjoy your couch." Glenn brayed as he led Mark away; stopping only to grab his midsection when the dark haired man elbowed him.

Paul sighed and looked at the closed door, wondering if maybe he could find another room to pass the night in. He raised and hand and started knocking, ignoring the whispered chuckles and barely heard snarky comments as the minutes passed. He was about to give up when the door squeaked open and Chris popped his head out, his cerulean eyes downcast.

"Get in here Assclown." He demanded.

Paul grinned and hurried into the room, gathering the smaller man up and pressing a light kiss to his lips before setting him back down. With a mock offended 'hmph' Chris went back to getting changed; fully intending on making Paul spend the night on the couch, but both men knowing that it wouldn't happen.


End file.
